The fast development of networks and electronic devices has dramatically changed the way of data communication such as data collection and distribution. There are increasing applications/systems required to share information/data among devices, apparatuses, units, sensors, people, infrastructures, networks, systems, applications and/or vehicles and the like. For example, intelligent transport systems (ITS) are systems to support transportation of goods and humans with information and communication technologies in order to efficiently and safely use the transport infrastructure and transport means (cars, trains, planes, ships). ITS applications may be distributed among multiple ITS-stations (ITS-S) in order to share information using communication technology such as wireless and/or wired communications. ITS applications may provide a large diversity of services. The data may be collected by utilizing ubiquitous sensor-embedded smart devices or other suitable means, and transmitted to one or more receivers for example in a target area such as a geographical area through a communication network, such as a cellular network or internet. The data may be shared in a way of point to point, point to multipoint, point to a target area, or the like. Therefore, it is required an effective and cost efficient solution for data distribution.